Future of Turmoil
by finalfantasyrocks
Summary: The full summary is inside! I can almost guarantee you've never read anything like this.
1. Explanation Prologue

A Future of Turmoil

I bet you're expecting some big, wonderful Naruto fanfic, right?

You're wrong.

This is a Naruto fanfic. With an added character or two. And a huge twist. Here's the summary.

About 15 years ago, Sasuke Uchiha was experiencing a small problem. Orochimaru was stalking him after he escaped from the Sound, and Itachi wasn't being too helpful either. With a bunch of ANBU on his back and his sensei constantly lecturing him, it was practically a miracle when he managed to escape again - This time to kill Orochimaru. Here's where it all turns around.

Orochimaru successfully trapped Sasuke with no one around. The classic paralysis jutsu was doing a number on the now 16-year-old, when a girl comes from out of nowhere and annihilates the enemy. This girl was an Uchiha. Erika Uchiha, from the branch of the family in Kagegakure, The Village Hidden in the Shadows, was the only one left of her family. Or so she thought.

Through a whole bunch of events, they meet her father (totally crazy) and the former leader of Sasuke's branch of the clan as well. He apparently had an effect on Itachi. What makes it worse is that Orochimaru had a twin.

Erochimaru was no ordinary evil guy. To put it simply, his brother got all the brains. Erochimaru drove even the insane Itachi crazy. Thus, several threats were made on snake man's life.

Erika, over the years, fell in love with Mr. Kazekage himself. Sakura and Sasuke began dating not long after they met Erika, and everyone knows where that led them. Itachi was taken down several years after they began their regrouped fighting. Erochimaru was killed not too long after that. The only one left is Erika's father and Sasuke's powerful leader, Shigure.

Pairings:

InoxShikamaru

GaaraxErika

SasukexSakura

NarutoxHinata

NejixTenten

LeexSome random person (suggestions welcome)

Kids:

Sasu/Saku: Sano-13, Kirai-11, Kara-7

Neji/Tenten: Nichi-13

Naru/Hina: Kiriko-13, Kitoni-13 (twins)

Lee/SRP: Tsuyami-11

Ino/Shika: Mirosa-7, Yahiko-13

(Gaara and Erika aren't married... yet. cough)

Okay. Every even-numbered chapter (unless otherwise marked) will be from Sasuke's POV. Every odd-numbered chapter will be from Erika's POV. Follow one, follow both. Your choice. Be sure to read my Author's Notes at the bottom of the page to see when chapter numbers are altered. They will be altered for one of the following reasons:

1) Sasuke and Erika are actually interacting.

2) I have a side-story to explain why something may have happened. For example, if Erika mentions that Sasuke hasn't called her something, I may feel the need to explain.

There may be another story similar to this... the prequel, I guess. So be watching! First real chap coming very soon!

PS: All my Vegeta's Past Revealed readers, i'll update soon! promise!

Co-written with akilathesaiyan


	2. Erika 1

Hi everybody! It's my first Naruto fic! –glances around desperately- Hopefully you don't all leave.

Anyway, it's the first real chapter. Flames welcome, just not to- many. We only have one fire alarm that works right now. Please enjoy!

---

Future of Turmoil

Erika's Chapter 1: Getting to Gaara

---

"Ah, c'mon Gaara!" I pleaded. Sometimes, he could just be so difficult. "Please…?"

"I said no." Great. His monotone. That usually means the conversation is over.

"Why not?"

"Because I… don't want anything happening." I pouted at him and he averted his eyes wisely. Yes, even he can fall for the puppy face. He quickly kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

---

"But-"

"I said no! I'll send an ANBU team to take care of them." I didn't say anything to that. I looked down and gave a small nod. Gaara walked over and put his arm around my shoulders before whispering, "Sorry. I know you wanted to do it. Especially since…"

I shook my head and gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. I left my past in that village when I was six. It shouldn't bother me that they're sending raiding parties…"

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

I leaned into him. "Do you have anything other than paperwork to do?" He said nothing and I sighed. "Of course. The chuunin exams."

I yawned. Normally, I didn't care what the time was, but with Naruto's visits and the war, no one had gotten much sleep. "C'mon, off to bed. Unlike me, you need sleep," Gaara said, leading me to the door. Not long after I'd become a chuunin, he had ordered an extension built onto the tower. Real living quarters. Then, only two years later, he'd asked me to live with him. That was right after I became a jounin. Wer shared a room, although he never slept. His siblings didn't visit very often.

From the study (we shared it) it was only just down the hall to our room.

---

After changing and climbing into bed, I cuddled against Gaara. I'm not sure why, hut he always climbed into bed with me until sometime after I was asleep. And he never seemed to mind. I was quickly asleep, as today had been exhausting.

---

Muhahaha! Erika's first chapter! Now to type up Sasuke's first day…

-glares- Don't be thinking this means lemons! I'm watching you people! If you're expecting lemons go look somewhere else!

R&R please!


	3. Sasuke 1

I'm back! Two chaps in almost one day! Fear me!

Don't expect too quick updates after this though. I have an audition (which I have to cancel now), my dad's leaving to fight fires in Winthrop (and he's in the Army! 0.o) and a lot of other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own Erika! My friend does.

---

Future of Turmoil

Sasuke chapter 1: Working Under Naruto is Not Recommended

---

"Ow…" I growled, rubbing my forehead. Another stupid courtesy mission with Naruto. We had attempted another treaty with Sound and ended up in Suna as well. All I got out of it was a headache.

"You're home already?" I smirked as Sakura appeared in the doorway. "Usually it's a few days before you get back."

"Erochimaru gave even Naruto a headache."

"What an achievement. Sano!" A small plastic shuriken whizzed past my head, and I turned to see my son standing in the doorway with a pouch of fake shuriken and an innocent smile on his face. "Hi dad."

"Hey. What are you doing that you shouldn't be?" Sakura had that look on her face that told me he had done something wrong earlier that day. Sano grinned and ran. "Sano, get back here!"

I chased after him and tackled him to the ground, attracting a good amount of attention. "What did you do, Sano?"

"I… got in a fight today."

"With who?" And what made your mother so angry?" Silence. "Sano!"

"Yahiko. And… I ran from mom when I got home…"

"What for!"

"I thought you might be home, and if you knew I had gotten into a fight that wasn't training related-"

"You're in a lot more trouble than you would've been." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back home, immediately sending him to his room. Sakura laughed as I sat in a chair. "I thought I was going to be hard on him. I'm a feather compared to you."

"You're a feather compared to anybody." I replied before sighing. "Where are Kirai and Kara?"

"Hinata took Kirai's team out for a two-day mission. Kara's gone training with Hanabi." She sat next to me and smiled. "So, what all happened?"

"Nothing too drasitic, just- Sakura, you know it's confidential!"

"Can't say I didn't try. So, anything new coming up?" Sakura chimed as she threw a blanket over us. "Anything at all?"

"Chuunin exams…"

"No wonder Naruto's been trying to preserve the peace."

"Not only that, he's got Kiriko entering. Sano's going in as well."

"And Kirai?"

"If her sensei recommeneds her, I'll object. I have every right." I began unstrapping my gear and threw most of it across the room.

---

"Sasuke…" I opened one eye and Sakura laughed. "Don't fall asleep out here!"

"You can't make me move."

"Yes I can." She grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and dragged me down the hall. "Told ya."

"I'm half-asleep. I can't argue." I yawned as I laid down in bed.

"Exactly." She shut off the light. I was pretty much asleep by the time she said good night.

---

Woot! Chapter 1 of Sasuke's done! We wrote 20+ pages (I messed up the order again), so they should be coming up pretty often. I'm taking it day-by-day per chapter. Unless they start talking, then come the interactive chapters… well, we'll see. Oh, and sorry that Gaara and Sasuke are somewhat ooc. That's how we interpret them in a number of years.

R&R please!


End file.
